Just Friends
by XxXxRaChIxXxX
Summary: This is my first story posted on FanFiction! Please tell me if I should continue!
1. The Break Up

**Just Friends- Another Niley Story...**

**Note: I do not own anything other than the plot!**

Chapter 1- The break up:

Nick: No Miles! It's over! I'm sorry!

Miley: *tears in her eyes* Nick! Please...

Nick: You don't understand Miles, Disney doesn't want me with you since you became "rebel" and my friends think you are a slut.

Miley: And you think the same?

Nick: No Miles, it isn't like that! I like you, just not in that way, I wanna be friends!

Miley: Nick...

Nick: I gotta go; I will text you later, or something.

*Nick leaves, leaving Miley stand in the rain, cold and alone*

~Miley comes home~

*On IM*

Dems xoxo: Hey Miles how is Niley?

Niley xx: *Niley xx has changed his/her username to Miles xx*

Dems xoxo: Uh oh, this is bad; you haven't changed your username since you two got together! Talk to me Miles!

Miles xx: We broke up; well he broke up with me. I don't really wanna talk about it.

Dems xoxo: What! This cannot happen!

Miles xx: Well it did.

Dems xoxo: Why though? You guys were like perfect!

Miles xx: Disney don't like me with anymore since I changed to Rock Mafia, they think that I was bad for Nick and Disney, also, his friends think I am a slut, Nick couldn't stand the pressure and decided that we needed to break up.

Dems xoxo: That isn't fair! Stupid Disney!

Miles xx: Well I g2g ttyl ily xoxo

Dems xoxo: Cya, ttyl xx

*Miles xx appears to be offline*

_Knock, Knock_

*Miley's door opens*

Taylor: Hey Miles!

Miley: Oh hi! I'm sorry, I have had a pretty rough day! I completely forgot you were coming!

Taylor: That's ok! Do you wanna talk?

Miley: Kind of. Niley is no longer.

Taylor: *Drops her bags in shock* WHAT!

Miley: *giggles a little* Demi's reaction was the same.

Taylor: *Rushes over to Miley's computer and opens up Nick's twitter*

***computer screen***

**Nick Jonas**

**I'm sorry it had to be that way Miles!**

**I promise I will always be your friend!**

About 20 minutes ago via iPhone

**Comments:**

**Selena Gomez: **No Way! You guys did not break up did you?

**Nick Jonas: **We had no choice...

**Joe Jonas: **No! Dude, why?

**Taylor L:** Way to go dude!

**Nick Jonas: **Because of Disney and people like Tay...

Taylor: That is it! *logs onto her Twitter*

***Computer Screen***

**Taylor Swift**

**Being a part of my best friends break**

**up, is not cool, Tay... We are over!**

About 2 minutes ago via Web

**Comments:**

**Taylor L: **What!

**Joe Jonas: **Whoa! This is epic! 2 break ups in one day!

**Nick Jonas: **Thx Tay, but you didn't have too...

**Taylor Swift:** Trust me, I did...

Miley: Swifty. I cannot let you do that.

Taylor: You can if that is the fourth break up he has been a part of.

Miley: No Taylor, I mean, I realise that our break up was probably a good thing; it wasn't really Taylor's fault. Now that we have every Niley and Taylor fan going insane, let's go do something else.

Taylor: Ok then, how about we head down to Hang 10?

Miley: Yeah, going clubbing will help me get my mind off what happened, I guess, and I got a couple of new songs, I wanna try them out.

Taylor: Great! Let's find something to wear.

~1 Hour later, Miley and Taylor are ready~

Billy: Hey bud, where you off too?

Miley: Were going to head down to Hang 10, perform a couple of songs, have fun, you know, all the girly pop star stuff. *winks at her dad*

Billy: Not funny Miles. Be good and be safe!

Miley: Yes daddy, you can trust me.

~Miley and Taylor arrive at Hang 10~

Fans: OMG! ITS MILEY CYRUS AND TAYLOR SWIFT!

Media Lady: Is it true that Niley is officially over?

Miley: Yes, we broke up today. Disney didn't like us together after I went to Rock Mafia, and on top of that Nick's friends didn't like me. Nick couldn't take the pressure, so he ended it. *Tears well up in Miley's eyes*

Media Lady: I heard that Taylor Launtner one of Nick's friends that didn't approve of you and Nick, leading into the breakup of Taylor?

Taylor: In the past three weeks, Taylor has been a part of 3 breakups, with Niley being the fourth.

Paparazzi: Smile Girls!

~Miley and Taylor spend the next 10 minutes answering questions, sending Miley into tears~

Taylor: Sorry, Miley and I have to perform soon.

~Miley and Taylor walk into the night club and go back stage~

Taylor: I kind of forgot about them. I am really sorry Miles!

Miley: Swifty, it's ok, I forgive you.

Taylor: You ready to get out there?

Miley: Yeh, here is the list of songs:

Playlist:

Scars- Miley

Should Have Said No- Taylor

Every Rose Has It's Thorn- Miley

Crazier- Taylor

Stay- Miley

Two More Lonely People- Miley


	2. Getting Over Him

**Chapter 2- Getting over him:**

*Miley and Taylor perform their songs which were later talked about on  
gossip shows*

Miley: omg I cnt believe that they go insane because I sang a song or 5 about Nick the same day as he broke up with me, now claiming that this was all just a scheme to trick the Media!  
Taylor: calm down miles, it's nothing to worry about because eventually they will realize the truth about Niley and then get over it!  
Miley: what if I'm not over it Tay?  
Taylor: then we will get through it together  
Miley: as cheesy as this is gonna sound, that's what Nick use to say  
to me.  
Taylor: this is gonna be harder than I thought!  
Miley: I just don't understand how they can do that to Nick! I don't  
know what is even keeping him at Hollywood records and Disney anyway.  
Taylor: well, he has the show that him and his brothers star in, and  
also he is supported by Disney.  
Miley: yeah, Disney supports him a bit too much!

Knock, knock, knock

Miley: come in!  
Selena: hey, Taylor said that she needed a bit of help to cheer you up!  
Taylor: sorry miles, I didn't think that you would mind!  
Miley: no it's ok with me, plus the more people the more distractions I guess.  
Selena: wow! You really are bummed! I haven't seen you this bummed since you found out that the camp bathrooms were shared by guys and  
girls and then one nite you forgot your bra and you asked me to get it  
and yelled out to me and your little Johnny overheard you!  
Miley: oh yeh, I remember that! Then we had to make up that story that  
it was all a joke on him!  
Taylor: remember that time when you me and Sel went and performed  
together for the first time ever and we had the Jessie McCartney as a  
guest and Selena tripped and stepped on his foot in her heals jus  
before we went on stage?  
Selena: that was hilarious, he had to limp around for a while until he  
could walk properly again!  
Miley: yeah, I am glad that I have you guys as friends! We have ha the  
greatest of times together and you always know how to cheer me up!  
Selena: remember when you were sad because Ashley Tisdale stole one of  
your songs and then me and Tay crashed one of her local performances  
and completely mocked her, just to cheer you up?  
Miley: yeah, I don't know, it's gonna be really hard to forget what  
Nick and I had.

*the girls eventually all fall asleep and the next morning Miley wakes up early while the other girls were still sleeping and decided to check her fan mail*

*computer screen*

Miley's Inbox:  
**- Nileyfangirl179; Why is Niley done?  
- NileyLoverxx: Dating Nick put up your popularity**

~there were about another 200 emails sent over the past twelve hours almost all of them titled something along the lines of 'why is Niley over?'~

*Miley decided to click on the first one and work her way down the list until her friend woke up*

**Nileyfangirl179: Why is Niley over?**  
Hey Miley!  
I was just wondering what he real reason behind the breakup of Niley because everyone knows that you and Disney have had arguments and fights since you left to work for rock mafia and we all know that you said that because Nick worked there and you hated his work! Niley was an inspiration for me and you may not remember but not long ago you helped me out and helped me save my relationship, so why couldn't you save Niley? It was a huge disappointment to your fans too!  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
**Nileyfangirl179 xx**

**MileyRayCyrus: Re: Why is Niley over?**  
Hey Nileyfangirl179,  
I know this is hard to understand bur ever since I left Hollywood  
productions and Disney, they have hated me and they have done whatever they can do to bring down my popularity and this is one of many.  
Disney knew that Niley was a big part of our fame and it helped get us  
more fans making us more well known. They knew that if they destroyed  
Niley, I would lose popularity. I am not pleased by the break up and  
this is going to take a bit to overcome. We know that our break up  
was a disappointment to fans but like Nick has already stated, we had no choice.  
I hope that I don't disappoint you anymore  
**Love Miley xx**

Taylor: wow, miles, you really don't like Disney do you?  
Miley: nope and trust me, I am gonna spread around as much as I can that it was Disney a who interfered with our private life, breaking us apart. *Miley hits the send button*  
Selena: omg! What is the time?  
Taylor: um, I don't know, about 9:45?  
Selena: do you not understand the meaning of sleeping in!  
Miley: sorry, I couldn't sleep  
Taylor: and Miley woke me with the tapping of her typing. 

*the computer makes a little noise, followed by a pop-up on the screen- Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas have just signed in*

**Nick. J: ** Hey miles! You're not usually up this early! What's up?  
**Miles xx:** Oh, nothing, I just had a really tough break up with a guy I  
really liked yesterday and had to have my besties come over and help  
me out, it's nothing really.  
**Nick. J:** Awww come on Miles, I told you that I had no choice!  
**Miles xx:** you see Nick, that's the thing, you did.  
**Nick. J:** What do you mean?  
**Miles xx:** I was talking to Rock Mafia a few weeks ago and I asked them  
if they were interested in you and they said that they wouldn't say no  
if you asked.  
**Nick. J:** So what's your point?  
**Miles xx:** you culda ditched Hollywood records come to Rock Mafia and  
keep me!  
**Nick. J:** Now, Miles, both you and I know that I can't just ditch  
Disney and Hollywood records.  
**Miles xx:** And why is that?  
**Nick. J:** don't act dumb Miles. I can't leave my brothers and the show!  
**Miles xx:** What so you choose some stupid show and your brothers over me?  
**Nick. J:** : You know I don't mean this in a bad way but seriously Miles,  
everyone knows the rule, bros before hoes.  
**Miles xx:** Did you just call me a hoe?  
**Nick. J:** Miles, you know that I didn't mean it like that, it's just...  
#Miles xx appears to be offline, all messages will be received next time he/she signs on#

*Miley closes the conversation and blocks Nick*

~Miley is about to log of when Joe starts talking~

**Danger: ** Hey, How you doing?

**Miles xx:** Absolutely perfect, what do you think?

**Danger: ** Whoa! What's with the 'tude? I didn't do anything wrong.

**Miles xx:** Sorry Joe, I am a bit angry after yesterday.

**Danger:** We can tell, Nick was in here 2 seconds ago practically yelling 'SHE BLOCKED ME!'

**Miles xx:** Typical Nick.

**Danger:** You know he was really into you Miles, he just isn't ready to leave Hollywood Records yet.

**Miles xx:** Yeah, I know, but he was kind of what kept me going, he always was a confidence boost for me, if you know what I mean.

**Danger:** Trust me I do. I had a girlfriend once and we got too involved and quiet rumours started swarming within the media, luckily none got out, but Disney said that if we didn't end our relationship, I would go and that would be the end of Jonas.

**Miles xx:** Wait, so Disney has been doing this to you a lot?

**Danger:** Like you wouldn't believe.

**Miles xx:** So they practically don't allow you to have a private life?

**Danger:** Miles, we are stars, we don't have an actual private life.

**Miles xx:** Well, you know what I mean.

**Danger:** And I think you know what I mean. Miles, we are stars, we say a joke about something in our private life like 'oh me and my gf got it on in the back of a van', the media would find out and spread it. People had already started rumours about Niley and they had to end it there.

**Miles xx:** Yeah, but it's not fair, they just rip what peace in your life you have, out of your hands and throw it away!

**Danger:** That's how Disney works Miles, now I g2g; Nick is freaking out, who knows why! Ttyl xx

**Miles:** Wow, you can all be such girls sometimes! Ily xx

**Danger:** ouch!

**Miles:** lol! Cya!

#Danger appears to be offline, any messages will be sent when he/she signs in next#

*Miley signs out of IM and closes her computer down*

Taylor: You know he is right Miles.

Miley: Yeah, I just want him to give me sometime before we start acting all friendy and stuff.

'_There ain't nothing to it, just gotta do it, you gotta own it, own it, walking to the beat of your own drum'_

Taylor: *sees Nick flashing on Miley's phone* Speaking of whom, he sent you a text.

Miley: *reads the text out loud* Miles, Joe told me that he was talking to you and now I completely understand what your trying to say.

*Miley texts back:*

Nick, thank you, and yeah, I was talking to Joe and now I completely understand that you just aren't ready to leave Hollywood Records and Disney. Friends?

*Nick texts back:*

Yeah, how about you, Taylor, Selena, me and my brothers meet up this afternoon?

Miley texts back:*

Yeah, sounds great! Meet you at the movies at 3:00. Ttyl

Taylor: What was that about?

Miley: Oh nothing, we are gonna go meet up with the Jonas Brothers at 3.

Selena: What's the time now?

Miley: The same as it was before, just 15 minutes later.

Taylor: If you don't get up now, we will throw you in the pool.

Selena: Ok, ok, I am up! *stands up as fast as she can*


	3. The Meet Up

Chapter 3- The Meet Up:

*The girls spent the rest of the morning getting ready and perfecting their looks. Well maybe not everyone*

Taylor: Why so casual Miles?

Miley: Because, we just meeting them at the movies, it's not like it's a date or anything.

Selena: Miles, I have never seen you wear a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet top to the movies. You look like you're about to go on a run, not to the movies!

Miley: Fine. I will change.

~2 minutes later Miley walks out in a pair of black skinny jeans, a cropped batwinged top and knee high boots!

Selena: God, you change fast.

Miley: Is it better?

Selena: Heaps. Now let's go.

~Miley, Taylor and Selena leave and arrive at the cinema at little early~

Fans: OMG! It's Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift! *run up for autographs*

Miley: Guys, I feel kind of sick.

Taylor: Miles, its ok, it isn't that much of a big deal. Were here in a group too, just trust me, you will be fine.

Miley: Fine but if anything goes wrong, I blame you.

Selena: As long as you don't blame me.

Miley: Oh, I will be blaming you too.

~The Jonas Brothers arrive~

Fans: OMG! It's the Jonas Brothers! *run over to them for autographs*

Selena: Phew! I thought they would never leave us alone!

Taylor: Same.

Nick: Hey girls. *smiles*

Selena: Hey! *hugs Nick*

Taylor: Hey! *also hugs Nick*

Miley: Hi. *sounds kind of dull and pushes Nick away as he tries to hug her*

*Small silence*

Joe: Hey everyone! Why so qui... oh, right.

Taylor: Oh hey Joe!

Kevin: Umm hey!

Selena and Taylor: *in sync* Hey Kevin! Jinks! Under Cover! Damn you! *laughs at the end*

Joe: Tell me again why you two aren't sisters.

Taylor: God made us friends because our mothers couldn't handle us as sisters.

Selena: Yeh, I don't think anyone could.

Joe: Good point.

Nick: Well are we gonna stand around and find reasons why Taylor and Selena aren't sisters or are we going to choose a movie?

Joe: My vote is for Transformers 2!

Selena: No way!

Taylor: Marley and Me!

Selena: I'm with Tay!

Miley: Marley and Me I guess.

Nick: I guess I am with the girls.

Kevin: Just to piss Joe off, Marley and Me.

Joe: You two know that is a complete chick flick.

Nick: Yeah which is why you saw it with Jake 2 days ago?

Joe: We didn't see it!

Kevin: Then how come you had tickets in your wallets that said Marley and Me and also came home crying?

Joe: Can we just go watch the movie already?

Selena: Yeah, sure *says it while laughing*

Sorry everyone, it is very short but I have had a bit of a writer's block! I will try and come up with some more!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Heyy guys!**

**I am really sorry to announce that unless I start getting more people to read this story, I plan on dropping it off! I have kind of lost interest in this story anyways and have a bit of a writer's block too. If you wish for this story to continue, please share around my story and help me get more reviews. I don't like writing for no reason! So sorry if you liked this story but if I am not getting enough reviews I do find it wastes my time! 3 reviews from 3 new readers for the next chapter!**

**I will be shutting down this story a week from now (today being Sunday the 25****th**** of July, 2010) if I don't get enough reviews and readers. I know this is kind of stupid, but I value my time and I love it when I get reviews from people, but if I don't get enough reviews, I lose interest in the story because I don't feel like people enjoy my writing! Please email me at .au if you have any ideas for any of my stories!**

**iloveyouhhh and sorry,**

**From xXxXxRaChIxXxXx**


End file.
